(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine presser foot, and more particularly to a sewing machine presser foot having means for positioning a spring element.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical sewing machine presser foot is disclosed in FIG. 4 and comprises a body 10, a presser 12 pivotally coupled to the body 10, a release handle 11 secured to the body 10 for positioning the presser 12 and for releasing the presser 12 in order to replace the presser 12, a stub 13 extended laterally from the body 10, and a spring 14 including a loop 140 formed in the middle portion for engaging with the stub 13, a first end 141 engaged with the presser 12 in order to press the presser 12, and a second end 142 engaged with the body 10; however, the second end 142 is located close to the release handle 11 such that the hand of the user may be easily or inadvertently hurt by the second end 142 of the spring 140 when actuating the release handle 11.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sewing machine presser foot.